fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Our Very First Christmas Show
Our Very First Christmas Show is the ninth episode of Season 2 on Full House. Plot Summary The family gets stuck in an airport in Colorado and has to spend Christmas there. Stephanie leaves Santa a map, but will he find her? Recap The family is on a flight to Colorado to spend Christmas with some relatives, and this is a trip that Danny has spent months planning. But on the way to Colorado, a blizzard forces an emergency landing at an unfamiliar airport. The family is forced to spend Christmas in the baggage claim room, where everyone thinks Christmas is ruined this time around. Among the things that happen here are: Jesse's father Nick tries to get Jesse to kiss Rebecca (who had been expecting to go to her hometown to spend the holidays) under a mistletoe, and D.J. is upset that the gifts that the family brought along on the flight with them have somewhat gone missing. Jesse, becoming ever so frustrated by everyone's sour attitudes, speaks to the people in the baggage claim room about the true meaning of Christmas. The next morning, the real Santa Claus shows up and shows the family where the missing gifts are. Trivia *This is the first of three Christmas episodes. Quotes Stephanie: Operator, if Santa's not listed, then give me the number for Mrs. Claus. Hello? Hello? How rude. ---- Irene Katsopolis: Whoever designed these airline bathrooms was NOT wearing pantyhose. ---- Stephanie: Daddy! Daddy! Good news. D.J. explained it. Santa will get here with the presents because Rudolph has red-nose radar. Danny: Stephanie, you know, red-nose radar doesn't always work in real heavy snow. Stephanie: Are you saying Santa's not coming? Danny: Well, if he doesn't make it here, I'm sure he'll find you in a couple of days. Stephanie: But it's not the same. It won't be Christmas morning. (turns and heads back into the phone booth and closes the door behind her) D.J.: Dad, what were you thinking? I had her all cheered up and then you bum her out bigtime. Danny: D.J., I think you're old enough to hear the truth. The airline lost our bag with the Christmas presents. D.J.: What? No presents? You mean they lost my new CD player? Danny: How did you know you were getting a CD player? D.J.: Did I say "CD player"? Danny: Yes. That's exactly what you just said. D.J.: Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not getting it anyway. Stephanie was right. We should never have gone on this trip. This is the worst Christmas ever. ---- Jesse: What's the matter with you people? The first Christmas was in a manger. They did okay. So what if we're stuck in this crummy dump? Christmas isn't about presents, or Santa Claus, or cows. It's about a feeling. It's about-- It's about people. It's about us forgetting about our problems and reaching out to help other people. Christmas doesn't have to happen in one certain place. It happens in our hearts. So if you think about it, we could have Christmas anywhere. Category:Episodes